User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/Clone Wars: Hidden Military
In Star Wars, the Republic Army has similar organization to that of the United States army and several others. In such ways, it has similar ranks as well as structure including a chain-of-command. Clone ranks The rank of a clone depends on their training and performance in battle. While we can't be born into ranks like some of them, we can work towards them through hard work like the others. Republic rank designations include: Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, and Colonel. It's unclear as to if they use any more similar ranks. One thing that is misconceived about clone ranks - and military ranks in general - it that most people think of the term "commander" as a rank. However, commander is used as a title for one's position in the organization of the chain-of-command. Two types of commanders are a CO (Company Commander) and a Battalion Commander. A CO is usually designated as a captain, which makes sence in The Clone Wars where Captain Rex is the Commander of Torrent Company and how Field Marshal Cody is the Commander of the 212th battalion. At first, I believed that ARC Troopers held a commissioned officer rank (Lieutenant, Captain, etc.). Since the Sergeant ARC trooper armor on CWA and the mention of Echo being only a corporal, it seems that ARC troopers not only hold commisioned officer ranks, but also noncommisioned officer ranks (NCO's). Chain of Command The Clone Wars episodes on Umbara gave us insights into ranks and structure of a battalion and platoon. In Carnage of Krell, Kix mentions that the 212th platoon leader is Waxer. Last we heard from him, was when he was a private or NCO. Since a platoon leader is usually a 1st or 2nd lieutenant, it can be inferred that Waxer was promoted to that rank for this mission as well as Boil, who was Waxer's equal but was not seen until the next arc. In CWA, it was interresting to see Squads (ranging from 2-12 troops in our military) holding up to 100 members. In our squads, there would be smaller groups called "teams" lead by a corporal or specialist while the squad as a whole had a Squad Leader holding an NCO rank of Sergeant or Corporal. However, even with the squads exceeding the small amount that they do in the real world, the ranks were off as well. General was just below squad leader ranking, which, in a way, meant that Sergeant was a higher rank than General. The organization of the clones during many battles could be seen reporting to their Jedi Generals who lead the Battalions through the clone officers. Since it's unknown to us if they follow company and platoon structures with multiple captains and lieutenants, it can also be determined that there is no Staff either. For this reason, the rank of Command Sergeant Major is replaced by the rank that the clone officer holds. Battalion Executive Officers (XO's) hold the rank of captain and can replace a Battalion Commander in their absence. However, Battalion XO's are considered part of Staff and cannot be certain that they exist in the Grand Army. Improper Clone titles In a few episodes, Obi-wan and Yularen call the clone commanders "Captains" when their rank is clearly something more. There can be the exception for Commander Jett being called captain since his position and true rank is unknown, but as for Cody, there is no excuse. In The Hidden Enemy, Kenobi adresses his own clone officer the wrong rank of captain. You may think that he meant Rex, but Cody was the only one speaking in the conversation between the Jedi General. As we know by now, Cody is a Field Marshal (which is not a rank in battalion structure). Regardless, it's considered an insult to call someone by the wrong rank or title. Just ask my First Sergeant... Category:Blog posts